Day 1 at the 99
by Thelostisland
Summary: Set around the flash back episode when Jake and Amy first met and Boyle yelled "Wedding Bells!". Amy's perspective of how she viewed her new job and Jake. One shot fic.
1. Before 99

_Set around the flashback scene when Jake __and Amy first met and Boyle's exclaimed __"Wedding bells _".

**Chapter 1**

Lying fully awake in her bed. Amy waits for the alarm to go off so that she can actually get out of bed and get ready to go to the 99th precinct - her new workplace.

Amy couldn't fall sleep. She tossed and turned, tried to listen to some calming music and even count the sheep but nothing was helping. She had already solved today's crossword puzzle, the sudoku, had gone over her binder about the new precinct for the 10th time and it was NOT helping calm her nerves.

She went over the names and personalities of her coworkers again, this time in her head and tried to picture how each would look as she hadn't been able to procure photos of some.

First was the Captain: Captain McGintley. He was a chubby guy in his mid 50s. Kind of a gullible man who loved sitting at his arse. Amy was so disappointed to learn this as she was really looking forward to having a competent captain who could be her rabbi, who would one day mentor her and help her achieve her own dreams of becoming a captain.

Still he was a way better alternative to her previous captain. Her skin crawled at the thought of him. She was traumatized over the fact that she was just assumed to sleep with the captain to become a detective coz she was a girl and all her aptitude was totally disregarded. Still she was anxious regarding her decision to transfer out of 64 and moving to the 99. Was she doing the right thing?

She pushed the question out of her head and moved back to her new colleagues names.

2 - Sergeant Jeffords: A competitive police officer. Recently got married. Lives by the rules. Amy was gonna be good friends with him. He was a handsome black man as was apparent from his photo.

3 - Detective Boyle - Hard working, food enthusiast, talks a lot about his family. Average looking judging from his photograph.

4 - Detective Diaz - She had nothing on her. Except that she was a great detective. Guess she'll just have to have a "girl talk" with her to have her dish out all the secrets.

5 - Detective Jake Peralta - 29. Man child. Loves gummy bears. Quotes 'Die Hard' on a daily basis. "Hmph", Amy rolled her eyes. Clearly he didn't have a good taste. Both figuratively and literally. Coz everyone knew the best movie is "Training Day" and gummy bears are an atrocity to both your health and teeth. She didn't have his picture but she could clearly imagine what he would look like. A fat man with yellowed out teeth and a horrified dentist. Probably wears a tank top and has a premature receding hairline. They were definitely not gonna be friends.

Gosh she wished Teddy was there.

Finally the alarm goes off and she pulls her floral sheets off her and jumps out of the bed.

She took a final look at herself in the mirror after she got ready before heading out. For today she had picked her favorite blue shirt and gray pantsuit. Her bangs really complimented her face. She was going to keep them forever. With that final glance she raised her head and headed out.


	2. At 99

**Chapter 2**

In the elevator waiting for the 4th floor to arrive, Amy closes her eyes. She's finally here. The 99th precinct. As the elevator doors open she faces the bullpen. A clutter of 10 desks are spread out and across the bullpen she sees the captain's office. She steps out. There's a hum of busy surroundings and a mixed smell of coffee, sweat and a weird smell of yeast and cheese.

Then a whiff of another odour hits her. It's a weirdly intoxicating kind of smell that she couldn't quite place. She breathes in it deeper. It was like a mixture of woods and sunshine and calm of the sea all at the same time. Her heart soared. She turned to her left to locate the source of the smell.

At first she thought there's a ball of fur coming towards her with a file in two hands. But then the ball turns and she sees the cutest and the most handsome face she's ever seen with the softest brown curls on the top, warm brown eyes which remind her of her favorite hot chocolate, a big nose and lips curled up to left side casting the cutest small dent in his cheek.

If the ECG machine was taped to her right now she was sure she'd be proclaimed critical.

She quickly composed herself and held out her right hand and introduced herself. "Oh Hi! I'm starting today. Detective Santiago."

"Oh! Detective Peralta. Welcome aboard."

What? Detective Jake Peralta? What? He looked nothing like she had imagined. And his voice! It was a deep voice with a slight jingle to it. It was such a happy voice.

"I'm hearing wedding bells!" A smaller man stood beside Detective Peralta with the widest smile on his face like a child who has gotten his Christmas present early. Amy mentally shuddered. "Hi. Detective Boyle." He introduced himself.

Amy looked over at Jake. He had an annoyed expression on his face looking at Boyle. His nose crinkled and eyes narrowed. He then looked over at Amy apologetically. She nodded her head and turned around to head straight towards the captain's office.

Outside the captain's office was a desk of his personal assistant. A brown haired girl with sharp goddess like features sat behind the desk, completely engrossed in her phone. Her dainty fingers slid effortlessly over the screen and her forehead crinkled in concentration. Even though she hadn't spoken a word, she had a commanding air around her. Amy enthusiastically introduced herself.

"I don't do autographs during the day. Come around to Shaw's in the evening. Your dreams will be fulfilled. If I get out of here alive somehow I might even take a picture with you. But no touching," the girl said. Amy threw her a confused look. "Oh come on Alan. Don't go crying on me," said the brown haired girl.

Amy spoke again - "I think you didn't hear me correctly. I'm Amy Santiago. I'm a detective. I start here today. Can I meet the captain? Is he available?"

" Ugh fine." The girl picked up the phone to call. "Okay I'll send her," she spoke into the phone. "You can go in." She told Amy.

Amy thanked her and moved towards the office. The anxiety was building up with each step she took. The captain's room as she'd expected wasn't very impressive. Wooden interiors, a desk with his name on it, some pens scattered over it, a picture of his family and a half eaten hamburger. The captain on the other hand had his eyes closed. Was he really sleeping?

She greeted him and he grunted in response, startled. So he definitely was sleeping. He also had a mayonnaise patch on his uniform. Amy realised he'd fallen asleep in the middle of eating his hamburger. Everything about this screamed wrong to Amy. The captain wasn't interested in talking much. He simply said, "Welcome. Sit wherever you like. And tell Gina to not disturb me for an hour. I have an important matter to attend to."

And that was that.

Disappointed, Amy moved out of his office.

Gina was still engrossed in her phone.

Trying to start a conversation Amy said, "So the captain is interesting."

"He's a doofus. But don't tell anyone I said that coz a lot of people here love him. Mostly coz he's like the teacher who lets the students riot in the class while he sits reading something boring or sleeping. He was probably doing that when you went in, right?" She winked.

Amy realised Gina hadn't actually called in to captain and had sent her to the sleeping captain. She tried to brush off her building anxiety. After all she has just come here. She's sure Gina and she will be good friends in no time. She tried again. "I've transferred here from 64th precinct. You know anyone up there?"

"Alex I work here alright? This is my job. So I naturally have no will to know anyone more than I have to. All the police officers are stupid anyway. I would make a better cop than any one of them. Well not everyone's bad. Terry is REAL HOT. And Jake's okay when he's not being stupid. Which reminds me. The desk opposite to his is empty. It's the first one on the left. His former desk partner decided to retire and move to Australia. That lucky bastard. Anyway so you can go sit there."

"Okay thanks." Amy smiled.

She turned around to see where Gina had directed her. She was pleasantly surprised to see Detective Jake Peralta already behind his desk busy working on his computer and she was supposed to be seated opposite him.

That was the time she looked at him entirely. He had on a dark teal colored hoodie and a light bluish grey T-shirt underneath. In a pair of dark blue denims his legs were outstretched and he had a bored expression on his face. This mundane sight somehow made her happier than it should have.

"Get a grip over yourself Santiago." She told herself. But as she walked towards her desk Detective Boyle's voice rang in her ears "I'm hearing wedding bells!"

And just like that, the tiny flame building inside her vanquished. She couldn't imagine how someone could say wedding on her first day. Amy shuddered. Her dating life may not be so successful but she was never gonna do that with Peralta ever. He might be a nice looking guy but the memory of "Wedding bells" was now etched in her mind and she couldn't even think of dating this human without that cringing memory not popping in her head.

As she reached her desk, she saw a note on her keyboard saying "Welcome new partner - Jake."

The writing was a scrawled out mess and at first Amy thought it was written by a five year old. But the sign told her otherwise. She looked over at Jake and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled widely, a glint of something in his eyes she couldn't quite place.

Amy put her bag on the table. The only things in her desk was a computer, a notepad and a pen stand. As she sat down a shrill scream pierced through the precinct. And what was worse it was coming from beneath her. Startled, she jumped up from her chair and the screaming stopped. She saw Jake, Gina, Detective Boyle and a tall girl in curly hair and a black leather jacket laughing. And Sergeant Jeffords in distance with a sombre face on.

"Pranked!" Gina yelled. She pulled out a red foghorn from under her chair which must've blown as she sat on her chair. Gina raised it up like a trophy and everyone started hooting and laughing.

Amy's confusion melted away and was replaced by relief. Because even though she was going to get to know them slowly, she was really glad to be amongst these people who cared enough to prank her on her first day. She might actually like working at the 99. For the first time her doubts about leaving her former precinct melted away. She was home.


End file.
